I Was Made For Your Heart Beat
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: Glimmer/Cato: Cato leaves to serve his country and Glimmer is left alone and Marvel stops by to tell the bad news, Cato is gone: Her heart was only made for one love: Cato. Cato. Cato. What happens when there is another?


Glimmer lay sideways on the park bench waiting for her husband to come home, hoping, and wishing he would come back. He was on patrol that night, risking his life for his duty. Her eyes were tired and droopy, and her sweater was falling off, she hadn't slept at all knowing this could be his last. Cato had kissed her sweetly on the lips that last night knowing he wouldn't be back. He still left her alone, which made his heart crack. Glimmer cried and cried hoping he would be safe, but she just tried to remember her past.

Flashback:

"Cato, don't be so stupid," said Glimmer laughing while watching her boyfriend trying to lick the ice cream off his nose.

"Well, why don't you lick it off for me," Said Cato smirking.

"Fine." She said wacking him on the side of the head. She sat down her melted ice cream and touched her tongue to his nose and licked the ice cream off. The touch sent a tingle up her back.

"Why thank you Ms. Muffins," said Cato laughing at her flustered face.

"Don't call me that." Glimmer said turning her back on him. She always hated when he'd call her Ms. Muffins, like her dad does.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry," said Cato pulling her into a big hug.

"Do you love me?" asked Glimmer quietly.

"What do you think?" asked Cato but before she could answer he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Cato?" she mumbled as she broke the kiss, "Can we get more ice cream?"

"Of course, princess." He smirked and watched as Glimmer got up to chase him down the hill. She always hated being called that.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted but couldn't help but laugh when she tackled him to the ground and people started staring at them.

"I love you." Said Cato pulling her into a soft kiss on the sidewalk.

"I love you too." Said Glimmer smiling and pushing Cato off her.

"Your still dead though." Whispered Glimmer sweetly as she ran down the hill after Cato.

End Flashback:

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked a sad voice while knocking on the door.

"I'm so sorry mam but-," Said Glimmer opening her door to a tall man holding an army flag. She couldn't see his face because it was too dark out. She knew what was happening, he was dead.

"No, No, NO! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE OKAY! HE PROMISED!" screamed Glimmer grabbing at her hair, kicking, and screaming. She felt like her whole life was drowning, she couldn't get out. Her nightmare was coming true. Her emotions were to be locked away and never be messed with again. He left her. She was alone. Unloved.

"Mrs. Johnson please-," said the man at the door.

"What? What, else would you want to say to me?" yelled Glimmer with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I worked with him. My names Marvel, he would've wanted me to give you this." Said Marvel handing Glimmer his flag with a burned to the crisp picture of Glimmer and Cato hanging out of it.

"What happened to him?" asked Glimmer while trying to stop the tears from keep coming.

"He was in an explosion with the other soldiers, about twenty of us died." Said Marvel with a single tear running down his eye.

"How well did you know him?" asked Glimmer leaning against the back door to support her now.

"He was my best friend, we would talk about everything, but he talked about you the most." Said Marvel looking down while fiddling with his fingers.

"Please, I can't take this anymore, just leave, please." Demanded Glimmer with tears welling up in her eyes again. She closed the door after Marvel left believing Cato left her alone and broken. She ran to her bedroom and hugged his flag and their picture to her heart. His smell still lingered on the flag so she pulled it closer, she could mask her sadness but she couldn't hide her heart. But, what she didn't know was that he didn't leave her alone.

Her heart will always belong to only one man always, because her heart was meant to beat in a certain rhythm.

_Cato. Cato. Cato. _


End file.
